


Surprisingly Enjoyable

by ViolettaLimone



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Awful banter, Barebacking, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolettaLimone/pseuds/ViolettaLimone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-Man forgets to plan for his heat and is stuck on a rooftop getting progressively more noticeable. Thankfully, Deadpool is there to help him out, much to Spider-Man's dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprisingly Enjoyable

"You know you're..."  
"Shut up Deadpool, I know." Peter knows his heat has officially started and his scent is ramping up, broadcasting to every alpha within range that he's nearby. "I'm on my way home." He's stopped on a rooftop, trying to think of the quickest way home that will attract the least attention.  
"You know... I could help you with that. Just out of the goodness of my heart, you know, so that you're not letting every alpha in town know where you live."  
"The goodness of your heart. I'm sure."  
"What's your current plan? Go jack off under a bridge? You're going to have every hobo in a mile radius shuffling towards you. Go to a brothel? You don't think they're going to tell absolutely everyone that Spider-Man came to their business?"  
Peter says nothing, because that had pretty much been as far as his own planning had gotten.  
"You don't have to take your mask off or anything, and I promise I won't bring it up ever again. Well, that's a lie. You will probably have to deal with me bringing it up constantly. But I won't do it around other people!"  
Spider-Man takes a long look at the masked mercenary slightly bouncing on his toes in front of him and sighs slowly.

"Would you just fuck me already!" Spider-Man is leaning into the wall, resting on his forearms and Deadpool is behind him with his cock in between Spider-Man's legs. So far he's just stroking himself, letting the slick drip from Spider-Man's opening on to his dick.  
"Don't worry, don't worry it's a comin' like a freight train!"  
"Or can you just not get it up. I can go somewhere else."  
"Oh, it's up baby," Deadpool bumps the tip of his rock solid cock against the clenching muscle, but doesn't push in.  
"Then what the hell are you waiting for?"  
"Just enjoying watching you leak all over me. Fuck you're hot Spidey."  
Spider-Man breathes in through his teeth in frustration and Deadpool finally takes the hint and pushes forward. He's all the way in before he even knows it, the passage is so slick and open.  
"Fuck you're so slippery. Who usually gives it to you? They're not going to be pissed are they?" He continues to set a punishing pace.  
"Not a problem. He won't even notice. And what do you care, it's not like anyone could hurt you." Harry hasn't paid attention to Peter in months, it's one of the reasons Peter completely forgot to plan for this heat in the first place.  
"Just worried about you snookums."  
"Seriously unsexy."  
"What, snookums doesn't get you going? What about honey-butt, or poodle-face?"  
"God, it's like you don't even want to have sex."  
"Well how's this?" And Deadpool thrusts harder making Spider-Man gasp and moan in front of him.  
"Fuck. Yes, yes keep doing that."  
"Yes, sir!" Deadpool continues as if he's on a mission.  
"No, wait. Stop."  
"What?! You're killing me here!" Deadpool slows to figure out what's wrong.  
"Let me turn around, I want your first one in my mouth." Deadpool almost comes right there.  
"Whaa, you're going to let me come twice, for real?!"  
"Well yeah, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're actually fucking good at this."  
"Ooh I hope you don't just say that to all the boys." 

Peter is already on his knees, and wastes no time wrapping his lips around that cock.  
"Ahhhh, fuck Spidey. But, what about... protection, I don't have any..."  
Spider-Man backs off of the shiny cock trailing a thin line of spit mixed with his own slick, "I'm on birth control, I'm not an idiot." Then he dives back in.  
"Fuck I wish you didn't have to swing home in public, I would shoot all over that mask."  
Peter groans in appreciation of the idea, but keeps Deadpool's dick squarely in his mouth as he comes. The thin lubricating first-come pours down Spider-Man's throat, the aphrodisiac properties already making him feel warmer as they kick in. Since he's on birth control, it can't actually make him more fertile, but fuck does it sure feel good anyway.

Spider-Man crouches back resting his head against the wall, and closes his eyes, feeling the rush flow through him.  
"Hot damn, you're too much for me," Deadpool stares at that mouth, slightly parted and breathing heavily, and wishes, not for the first time, that he could see the rest of that face. But if that were to happen, Spidey would probably want to see his face too, and there goes his new fuck buddy.

Spider-Man uses his wall climbing to inch up the bricks, his legs bent at the knee and open.  
"Come on, let's go."  
"Don't have to ask me twice!" Deadpool lunges forward and is immediately thrusting up inside Spider-Man, as the smaller man wraps his legs around Deadpool's waist. His hands are still gripping the wall so that Deadpool doesn't have to hold him up and can focus on aiming his thrusts right into Spider-Man's prostate.  
"God Damn. Why are you so good at this!"  
"Christ, Spidey, I'm gonna come."  
"Oh fuck, knot me already!" And with that, Deadpool comes raggedly. In fact, so raggedly that if Spider-Man hadn't been holding himself to the wall, the two of them would have fallen down, making for a very painful climax. Deadpool regains control of his legs and drapes himself on Spider-Man. He rests his cheek on Spider-Man's shoulder and tries to catch his breath. Those long legs are still clinging around his hips and he can feel the tightness surrounding his knot, holding them both in place.  
"Shit. I was not expecting this today. You can catch a heat around me anytime."  
Spider-Man says nothing as his breath steadies and he can feel his pheromones abate. By the time Deadpool softens he'll be subtle enough to get home, with no extra attention.  
"That was... Surprisingly enjoyable. Thanks for not being a dick about it."  
"Well, you haven't had to listen to me brag about it for weeks on end yet."  
Spider-Man just smirks, his mask still rolled up enough to reveal his lips. "Well, if you want it to happen again, I would keep that to a minimum if I were you." Deadpool whimpers envisioning the possibilities.  
"Despite you saying things like that, I think I can pull out now."  
"Mkay." Spider-Man sticks his feet against the wall again and Deadpool steps back gently. Spider-Man steps down to the ground and pulls the rest of his clothing back on. 

He takes a deep breath and steps to the edge of the rooftop, "So, I'll see you around soon, I'm sure. Until next time!" Spider-Man swings off the roof and away down the street as Wade waves dorkily after him.  
"Bye Spidey! You're awesome! I'll see you later! Bye! Have a good night!" Then smacks himself on the head, 'Aww, be cool man, be cool.'


End file.
